


Too Dark, Too Bright

by Oceanonmars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Levi, Death, Fluff and Angst, Hobo Eren, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Top Eren Yeager, angsty, bun eren, levi goes blind, survey corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanonmars/pseuds/Oceanonmars
Summary: Levi has lived to the fullest.He lost his sight and asked a certain person to describe the world to him again. Since that day the whole meaning of the world for him changed.He didn’t need to see anything else fore he was not going to change his mind.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Too Dark, Too Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I did writing it.

“The surgery is right in front of you! We discovered hell of a new technology since we came here, just why don’t you wanna do it?!”

“Just because I don’t want to! It’s a waste!” 

He exclaimed with tears pooling in his unseeing eyes. Slowly flowing down. Making his world shatter to pieces giving him back the memories of so many days and months and years ago. 

___________________

He stood there while the wind blew making every strand of hair gently dance with it.  
His eyes were searching around the landscape in front of him. Every little thing in the world was reminding him that he was alive but even with his healthy seeing eyes he couldn’t see them. 

That was when Eren, Which he used to call him a little brat, decided to join the survey corps. His titan shifter power was going to get him killed by the hands of the government. Levi wasn’t fond of that.Or even more so when he looked at the smaller boys determined green eyes. 

For some reason, he tried to slap and beat the shit out of him. Eren was barely breathing by the end of it. At least he saved him. When they brought him back to the castle with them, Levi would usually find him fighting desperately for his own opinion. Jean would be his opponent most of the time.  
Hange would go out of her way trying to get Eren through her experiments. Which would make Levi worry on and off for Eren’s health.  
Eren was growing up by the passing of time and Levi would slowly lose his will on calling him a brat. 

___________________________

By the time Eren was gone, Levi would desperately sit behind his desk waiting for him. Every knock on the door would make Levi’s heart skip a beat. But when Hange or Mikasa entered he would be disappointed.  
Days would pass and Eren wouldn’t come home. He was just on a titan experiment away from us right?  
Or so he was just going to explore the world on the other side of the ocean? The question made Levi want to get up and go out there after him.  
Was he even alive? 

The truth was, yeah well, he wasn’t.  
When his eyes met Eren’s again. They weren’t the same. He had the coldest eyes staring into his soul. His hair was a growing length by his shoulders and his clothes were the ones looking like out of a filthy underground shit hole. He wasn’t dead but he wasn’t the Eren he knew.

“Hello to you too Levi what’s with the staring?” 

The disappointment was pouring down from his look. With a “Tch” Levi went away. He couldn’t care less about the brats appearance right?  
He would shave and clean up later. He was just on a long journey, he would wake up and pick up a fight with jean again and prepare his tea and call him Heichou again. 

But that never happened, Eren wouldn’t sleep in the first place to even wake up. Levi never really dared to go and check up on him in his prison cell but Hange did. Often enough to update Levi on his well being. 

The next time was when he saw him in the hall, turning away from Erwin’s room he slowly made his way towards Levi.  
Surprisingly Eren did shave, he had his long hair in a bun. He was a lot taller than Levi now. He was a different person to the captain’s eyes. 

“Do you not still want to hear what I saw Levi?” 

Levi thought ,well no , That had the second place , what he wanted to know in the first place was what the hell happened to Eren.  
Green eyes stared into his waiting for the first words of his former captain since the last time they met. 

“So it’s just Levi huh?” 

Eren nodded his head and walked away. Levi didn’t dare to stop him. Even if he did he would stay dazed staring off somewhere else thinking of what the right thing was to say. 

He felt almost relieved when Eren stopped next to him, shoulder to shoulder. He could feel the rough calloused hands which was too much for someone as young as him, brush against his. A slender pinky finger gently locked with his own. 

“Levi, come walk with me outside tonight, I will tell you all about what I saw.” 

Levi trembled at the thought of being alone with him after so many months and days. He didn’t dare to look back at the green eyes which weren’t as determined as they were back when Levi first got to know him. He quietly nodded his head and walked away leaving Eren’s hand as it was still grabbing his hand. 

_________________

“We should go back now, it’s late.” 

Levi’s breath would hitch by listening to Eren’s voice talk next to him. Sounded nice to his ears. Almost as a lullaby was putting him to sleep but he didn’t bear to stand there any second longer he was just trying to hold back his sobs and his urge to jump at Eren right then and there and ask him why the hell he didn’t come back at the time he was told and why he changed so much but it wasn’t the time for that.  
Since the day of the war was close, and everyone was preparing their lives to pass on to the people living within the walls. 

Levi thought of how selfish it would be if he just hid Eren away from the world and prisoned him in his own room and stayed with him until the war ended. Eren felt the same. 

_________________ 

Eren felt the need to protect Levi. When he came back he could see shades of white hair among the black strands of the shorter man. Yet he hadn’t still lost his attractiveness and his clean nature.  
The man that taught him so much was getting lost in the cruelty of this world. It was Eren’s turn to keep him protected at all costs. 

That night, without any warning, Eren embraced the older man. Levi didn’t pull away. He let himself gradually get lost in the taller man’s arms. He felt safe, almost as if the world was being too hopeful and too bright for him to tolerate. Did he deserve this embrace?

“What are you doing brat?” 

“I’m not a brat anymore stop lying to yourself and let me in.” 

Levi felt his throat tighten. He wrapped his hands around Eren’s torso and squeezed tight. He had lost his ways of letting his anger out. He didn’t know how to act anymore. Kick him? Beat him? Embrace him?  
Almost as tight as he had squeezed Eren he squeezed his eyes shut to stop himself from shedding a tear. He pulled away making Eren back away. He walked off fast after he had turned around. 

“You should go back to your cell, goodnight Jaegar.” 

____________________

Tomorrow was the day, they were going to fight for their own truth and freedom. Something was off. Levi felt the twitching in his heart grow every time he remembered the plan. Well the plan was simple. They were all going to die.If not die then they were going to come back home with serious injuries. 

That night Levi made his way to Eren’s temporary room. Not knowing what he was doing or what was in his mind, he knocked on the door and waited for a response. Then the door opened from the other side. There stood Eren with his fingers covered in blood and sweat pooling on his forehead. He was shirtless. Levi could see all the bruises formed on his skin from the times he wasn’t there with him. A huge scar across his waist was eye catching. Levi’s gaze slowly drifted down to Eren’s leg. There was blood. The color red was pooling around everywhere on his injury. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

Surprisingly enough Eren went in to close the door in Levi’s face. A foot placed in between them stopped him.  
Levi’s eyes found the knife in Eren’s hand as he pushed the door open with his whole weight. For a small body he was pretty strong. Eren didn’t doubt that for sure. 

“You have to go, it’s none of your business.” 

Levi’s eyes widened in disbelief. He acted quick. Smoothly grabbing Eren’s hand and twisting it in a wrong direction and that made him let go of the knife. It hit the wooden floor making the sound echo through the open door towards the hallway. Levi pushed it closed with his foot as he leaned towards Eren making him fall back on the floor. 

Levi didn’t know how he felt. He didn’t know why this was happening or how. Why did Eren go towards such stupidity. He grabbed bandages from the box next to the bathroom sink and made his way toward a trembling Eren who had his face buried in between his knees. 

The blood drawing out from his “suicide attempt” was quiet a lot. It didn’t concern him that much since Eren could regenerate but damn how it would’ve hurt. 

“What are you doing?” 

Eren asked when the cold towel hit his leg. His eyes were swollen. There were no tears but every vein in his eyes was bloodshot as he looked into Levi’s eyes. Levi started quietly bandaging the wound giving it space to regenerate. He lifted his glare and stared into the turquoise ones. They were cold. Everything definitely felt like a last time when they remembered what day it was tomorrow. 

As slowly as he could he squeezed the wound with his right hand adding more pressure with his left to stop the bleeding. Eren took a harsh breath in through his teeth. It was unexpected when he suddenly slapped Levi’s hand away and held both of the shorter man’s hand in his own lap keeping them there. 

“If I knew... if someone had told me the plan I would’ve done things differently you know?” 

He mumbled staring into Levi’s eyes with half closed eyes. Levi looked at him with such confusion in his eyes that made Eren’s heart sink. Oh right he was the only one who knew. He had been there before. No one else had, no matter how much he tried to make people understand, after all he was the only one there. 

His gaze slipped to the ground as he shrugged. Levi ignored him yet another time and went back to squeezing on the blood flow. By now his foot was starting to regenerate but that didn’t stop the shorter man from taking care of him. 

“I feel like a fucking monster.” 

Suddenly Eren claimed. Making every hope in Levi’s heart shatter. His hands stopped for a moment searching for Eren’s eyes. His hand hesitatingly went up to his jawline he started to gently cup his cheek as tears pulled in his eyes. Because right here. Sitting in front of him wasn’t the Eren he knew. With a quick, swift movement Levi laid a slap against his cheek.

“You are! Put some effort in your actions what’s this suicidal and stupid bastard side of you! Get yourself fucking together Eren!” 

Levi blurted out slowly breathing out at the end of his sentence. If Eren wasn’t crying then, he definitely had tears in his eyes right now. Levi got up from his place and made his way to the door grabbing the knife with him. He stopped for a moment when he heard Eren shift behind him. In a matter of seconds he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Please, you have to let me make this right again.” 

Eren’s voice cracked. Levi looked at the teary eyes from the corner of his eyes. But saw nothing but coldness. No matter how much he tried, he had the cruelty and insanity planted in his veins and that scared Levi the most. How would he make things right? They were all going to die tomorrow anyway right? What was he talking about. Levi started taking shallow breaths while he thought out the whole process.

“It’s real life Eren, you don’t get to start things over when you’ve made a mistake, you have to get on with it.” 

He sighed making his way towards the door. Then he continued once again. 

“So just, get on with it.” 

That made Eren tear up even more. Not only did he lose his sanity. He lost the person dear to him with it.  
He sat there thinking everything over before making his way back to his cell at sunset. That night sleep never came. Not just for Eren. But for everyone else participating in sacrificing themselves for the people living within the walls. 

_________________

There were hundreds of broken body parts laying everywhere. Some would tremble laying on the ground taking last breaths and some would die in an instant. It ended in a minute. A lot of people lost their lives to the bitter matter of life. 

Soldiers took last breaths to the unkept promises of going back home. Blood was pooling everywhere and normally that would shake people and send shivers down their spine. Make them cry out to the tragedy. But here, the ghosts of the soldiers rested in peace while they won. 

The titan-shifter slowly walked away from his disappearing large body and looked around the war zone. The scars all over his body were burning. His  
Breath would hitch every now and then as he walked a path towards hundreds of lifeless bodies. He made his way down towards a building where a familiar face was sitting down. There he was, Armin. He had his eyes shut and his legs were regenerating while he took deep breaths. 

“You know people aren’t meant to be kept in cages, it does things to them.” 

Armin mumbled quietly as Eren got closer to him.  
That made Eren sniff out a chuckle under his breath. Armin was right. He was a genius who would create situations and learn from them. 

The people inside the walls got drunk on revenge and fear while they were within the walls. They took such paths to victory and freedom and here they were now, mere lifeless bodies laying around the battlefield. Eren nodded as he kneeled in front of the blond and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder gently squeezing it. 

“We won though.” 

____________________

Eren leapt his way through the ruins. His pants torn apart around his calves as the cold wind sent harsh shivers down his spine. He felt the world crush down on his shoulders with every step he took towards the now broken walls. He looked around the bodies for familiar faces. There were so many faces he saw around the corridors back at the castle. But none caught his attention more than one. 

His eyes widened as he took quicker and larger steps toward the body laying in the ruins. There wasn’t much blood but laying around him was a pool of unknown chemicals with an awful smell. 

Levi’s chest was moving up and down as he took breaths. That made Eren release a sigh of relief as he gently lifted the captain in his arms. Levi’s head rested on his forearm and one hand hung loose as Eren held him close. That’s when he noticed the two fingers that were cut off. He looked at the soft sleeping face as he made his way towards the city on foot. All the horses were laying dead surrounded by bugs and insects and there was no point in leaving Levi here while they waited for help. Help was on it’s way though. But every second of Levi’s breath getting heavier and heavier made Eren walk faster towards the city. 

“Hold on, I’m getting you out of here,we are getting help Levi open your eyes. Look we’re getting there!” 

Eren whispered out of breath, speaking words of comfort in Levi’s ear as he dragged his heavy feet above the grass. 

“Come on Levi just a little more, keep breathing, please.” 

Eren’s voice cracked this time as he fell onto his knees slowly laying Levi down in front of him. He buried his face in the smaller man’s half covered stomach and took in deep breaths trying to regain his energy. His hand on Levi’s lap started shaking as he squeezed the muscle and shook the body. He opened his mouth and gasped for a breath as tears started pooling in his eyes. 

The strands of grass were dancing with the the breeze. Eren’s hair was getting in his eyes. He could still hear Levi breathing beside him since he lied next to the shorter man. He kept his eyes on the features that looked soft and relaxed. Counting the bruises on Levi’s face made Eren’s heart pop out. There was a long deep scratch across Levi’s right eye and dried blood was covering his face. He noticed how Levi’s eyes fluttered and then squeezed shut. He felt his breathing change as the man before him gently opened his eyes. 

“E-Eren? Are you here?” 

Levi stuttered. When Eren’s eyes found Levi’s. He expected to see the same cold gray pearls looking back at him. But instead he was greeted by bright gray or mostly white pupils looking towards nowhere specific.  
He got on his trembling knees and slowly laid a hand on Levi’s cheek. That made him flinch but then calm down into the warmth. The shorter man’s hand trembled as it made it’s way towards his own face gently touching his eyelids making sure they were open. He blinked a few times. That’s when it hit Eren. 

“Eren? Why is it so dark, Am I dying?” 

Eren’s eyes filled with tears when Levi’s voice cracked halfway. He started shaking his head and pulled the captain’s helpless body into his lap. He took deep breaths as slender hands clutched onto his arm. Levi buried his face in Eren’s torso with widened eyes trying to figure everything out. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Then it hit Levi that he was so very alive. He couldn’t feel his fingers. Two? Three? How many were gone? He pulled himself off and away from Eren trying to blink again and again but no light came through. As if he was banned into nonexistence. His body shook when he sat on his knees. He stared wide eyed into nothingness. There were blurred sounds around him. Eren’s voice and shifting beside him was the only thing closest.  
Then he felt it again. The warm body pulling Levi into comfort again. 

“Eren I-I can’t see, I really can’t see!” 

Levi sobbed. He trembled when the cold wind blew. He quickly hid himself in the arms supporting him. It made him feel warm again. The sounds were louder by now. He could even hear Eren’s heartbeat through his chest. 

“It’s alright, I’m right here, take deep breaths to sync with mine okay?”

He nodded. The weakness in his body not allowing to pull away. He started listening carefully to the sound of the other male’s breathing. It was slowly sinking in that he was blind for life and there was nothing to do about it. 

By the fifth trail of breaths he started to calm down. It made him feel empty inside. He tried to move his body away but all he could do was raise his head from Eren’s chest. He felt warm lips caress his forehead making him lean more into the kind touch. 

“This isn’t what I wanted, it’s all my fault, I’m sorry. Please forgive me Levi.” 

_________________

“Does that mean we are free?” 

Levi laid in bed the whole month after that. If you called it depression it would’ve been an understatement. Levi was lost. Eren would visit him all the time. All he was asked was to describe his surroundings and he would try his best to explain everything to Levi for hours. Sometimes it would be about the weather and some other times about the room. He would explain every detail and Levi would end up asking Eren to clean the room. The other days he would try to let the dust on the desks and drawers out from his explanation but that didn’t stop Levi from asking Eren to clean every week. 

“Can you come lay with me?” 

He would ask every now and then. Eren could never refuse. He lied in bed with Levi for hours while the older man closed his eyes to the world. He would caress his hair and hold his hand trying to reassure him of his existence. 

When Levi opened his eyes, or so he thought he did, He would try to find Eren on his side only to find him crouched down on the floor next to the bed. Eren would sit there when his arms went numb. He stared at Levi and when he woke up he would fill him with his touch again. Slowly caressing his cheek as his bright white eyes closed again at the touch. 

“How long are you planning to stay in bed?” 

Eren muttered never letting his gaze fall from Levi’s tensed face. His bruises were now healing. Except for the one across his right eye. It left a pretty eye catching mark on his face but it still didn’t take away the older man’s attractiveness. 

“Never? I’m afraid you will end up seeing me the way I see myself.” 

Levi mumbled with half closed leads. That made Eren’s heart shatter. Levi, the humanity’s strongest, Eren’s role model was falling apart right in front of his eyes and he didn’t know what to do about it. His lips trembled when he opened his mouth to say something but it was hard to let words come out. By now tears were slowly flowing down through Levi’s closed eyes. The last thing he did was get in bed with him. Levi shifted making more space for the him. His arms instantly wrapped around Eren trying to feel everything. His eyelids felt heavy. He closed his eyes to the dark world only to be greeted by another darker one. 

“Please don’t leave me alone.” 

Levi started sobbing harder in Eren’s chest making the younger male hold him closer. It made his heart ache listening to Levi say those words. Because for all he knew he had no more time left. No longer than 3 weeks. His titan was getting weaker and weaker day by day and he couldn’t hold back faith when he knew his life span was coming to an end. So he just lied there and held Levi close to him as tight as he could and started to mutter the only things he knew would comfort him. 

“The sky is a bright shade of blue today, the clouds are as white as a snow, the sun is burning hot but the gentle cool breeze is outweighing the hot weather, your room is as clean as yesterday when I swept the whole floor and washed the curtains. A porch of cold water is sitting on your desk next to your bed just like you asked and I, well I shaved just like you asked me to the other day and took a shower, I hope I smell good though.” 

Eren found himself more and more relaxed there with Levi in his arms, he felt Levi’s breathing change and looking down he saw the older man’s face in a clear daze. Through half lidded eyes he snoozed gently against his neck. As quietly and gently as he could he placed a chaste kiss on Levi’s lips while holding his chin between his thumb and forefinger. To his surprise, Levi shifted, his eyelids opening further. Eren had to get used to the fact that Levi couldn’t see him but it was hard to tell at times when his pupils focused toward Eren. He felt two cold hands gently cup his cheeks and then he was brought down for another kiss. 

“You’re warm.” 

Levi mumbled against his lips and laid there in Eren’s arms again slowly falling sleep. Eren doesn’t exactly know what he thought when he kissed the captain on his lips and he expected to be kicked out and never allowed to get back again when Levi shifted but to his shock and surprise he wasn’t rejected. He started rubbing small circles on Levi’s sore muscles under his white shirt as the man sighed in his sleep. 

“You meant the world to me I should’ve protected you.” 

________________

Weeks later, Levi would wake up alone without Eren’s presence next to him, he would feel anxiety forming in his chest as he opened his mouth to try and take deep  
Gasps. He would try to open his eyes completely forgetting that he was stuck in the dark world, he wouldn’t dare to call out for Eren fore he feared he would die from the shortness of breath so he would lie back in his bed and start imagining all the things Eren would say to him. Sometimes he would imagine his presence next to him. He would try to sync his breaths with the Eren in his imagination until he calmed down. 

But today was different, something in Levi’s heart was twitching when he couldn’t find Eren beside him. He went out of his way to get out of bed searching for the walls around him. He grabbed onto the bed headboard and started walking his way towards the door when he tripped on something and fell down on his knees. He started crawling finding his way towards the part of the room where he knew the door was located. He grabbed the knob and pulled the door open slowly getting on his trembling feet. He started walking down the hallway. He could hear voices and sniffles from the end of the hall. When he got closer he could almost hear Hange talking. Something about losing Erwin in the war too. Which Levi was aware. Then there was Armin’s voice, talking about a life span? His sniffles filled the hallways again. 

“He told me not to tell Levi, what am I supposed to say, he disappeared? Levi was his captain I’m sure he would know his life span was coming to an end anyways!” 

Levi couldn’t find his voice anymore he stood on trembling legs. His hands on the solid wall next to him the only thing keeping him in place. The cold, rough surface was giving him anxiety, in a matter of seconds he drove his legs to run towards the sounds. He found his voice back almost immediately. 

“Where did he go?” 

He blurted out, he could feel the heavy glares on him as he stood all ears for an answer. His eyebrows were furrowed and by now his whole body was shaking and trembling. He looked pale , barely trying to keep himself on his feet. 

He heard something about the forest nearby their castle and with no patience he started walking quickly towards the stairs. He knew the castle well enough, if he was just cautious on the stairs he would make it out. He heard Armin and Hange behind him trying to stop him from going but he paid no mind and climbed down the stairs. His body felt hot and burning, he definitely had the flue since he got up from the bed sweaty and ran out to the cold halls as it turned cold on his skin. 

He made his way down the stairs through limping and grabbing on to the walls. His heavy breaths filled the empty space as he brushed his hand against the walls until it hit the wooden gate. Pushing it open with his whole weight he stepped out into the cold.

All that went through his mind was Eren as he ran , he felt the grass against his feet, he felt stinging in the balls of his feet fore he was stepping on unknown sharp things. Thorns probably?

By the time he was getting closer to the forest he started shouting the brunette’s name at the top of his lungs. His heart beat was getting faster and faster and next thing he knew he was falling down on his knees. His throat was burning, his body was trembling from the cold. The sweat was dropping from his chin making him feel aware of his surroundings. He started crawling closer to where he supposed was the forest. He remembers going for a walk with Eren last week. He tried his best to remember Eren’s description with every small detail. 

*“There is a small puddle of water here in the grass, it feels cold if you put your feet in it, there’s a field of flowers further away on the right side of it, it smells good you can even smell them from here, the forest is just 4 feet away from us, the sky is meeting the ends of the trees you can see the leaves sticking out in the blue, there’s this large tree, with a fat trunk, it’s not really that green anymore but I still love it, it definitely has the biggest roots going into the ground.”* 

It struck Levi suddenly, the puddle of water, that’s why his knees felt so cold and wet, he came to his senses suddenly crawling his way back up, he stood there. The breeze bringing him the smell of the flowers from the other side of the field. He was luckily just in the right place. 

He started running straight forward. He should be able to touch the tree anytime soon. He thought. His feet lay flat against the grass by every step. His heaving chest went up and down and he tried calling out for Eren again. 

He slowed down when the fresh smell of the trees hit his nose, all the other senses were strongly activated.  
That’s when suddenly his feet hit something, he took deep breaths to calm himself down. One hand stretched out and laid hesitatingly on the wooden surface. The tree. He kneeled down next to the tree and that’s when he heard the heaving breaths. Heavy. As if someone was sleeping under the tree. He mumbled the brunettes name again. Waiting for a response, his eyes searching for something in the dark, some sense, something to imagine. 

“Levi? Why are you here?” 

It made Levi’s heart warm up. It was Eren. But he sounded so weak, his voice was cracking up. It also made Levi’s heart skip a beat. His hands found Eren’s torso. He felt two hands grab at his waist pulling him down. He was pulled into an embrace he longed for some time now. 

“Why? Would you prefer for me to leave?” 

He mumbled, burying his face in the intoxicating smell. He felt Eren nod against his forehead. He felt his whole world crush and stumble. 

“Okay I will leave.” 

He whispered. Not admitting exactly that he didn’t want to, right then Eren’s hand came up and started weakly stroking through the black strands. Levi felt in peace. His breathing calming down and his eyes shut at the moment.

“Too late to leave now, I can afford dying with you in my arms.” 

He felt his breath hitch at the words. He said nothing. Just lied there trying to cherish the moment as long as he had it. Eren’s body was getting colder and colder by the passing of time. 

“Eren, describe the world for me.” 

Eren smiled, squeezing the shorter man into his embrace with as much energy he had left in his arms.  
He took a deep breath in, stopping the movements of his hands. He lifted Levi’s face up. Levi’s eyelids opened at the movement. Eren wanted to be looked at, stared at but all he got was whitened eyes staring into nothingness, he started placing chaste kisses on Levi’s temple down to his cheek. He felt Levi shift as he opened his eyes. Levi’s thumb slowly drifted from his eyelids to his cheek. Slowly feeling the skin underneath his finger he finally found Eren’s lips. He moved quick as he planted a soft longing kiss against it. He felt like breathing again. He buried his face in the crook of Eren’s cold neck and cherished the smell on the tip of his nose.

“It’s a nice day Levi, the world is beautiful, the sky is as blue as always, there’s no cloud, it’s just a blue carpet covering all of it. The grass is solid green. You know this tree we are leaning on right now, it’s not as lifeless as it always used to be, there’s a small newly grown flower. It’s honestly too small to be seen from the distance but when you get closer it’s such a lively scene.  
The world looks beautiful, with you here in my embrace I feel... I feel full to go. Just like the sky and all the flowers and you smell worldly Levi. I’m glad- 

He started coughing. Levi shook against his chest. He felt his heart tighten and his tears fill his unseeing eyes again. He wanted to hear more about the world. He stayed there still listening, Eren’s breathing was much more quiet and heavy in Levi’s ear. He felt it hitting the shell of his ear as another quiet trail of words were said. 

“I-it hurts Levi.” 

Eren moaned in pain. There was another heavy trail of breathing until Levi couldn’t hear it anymore. He stayed there for another whole minute trying to make out another sound of breathing through the wind but when the hand on his head slowly dropped down, he felt himself swallow a lump trying to hold back a sob.  
The hand on his waist stayed there. Even though it sent shivers down his spine because of how cold it was he still let it be. 

His lips trembled as a he squeezed his eyes shut closing down on flowing tears. 

*That day, the world died.* 

__________________

“The surgery is right in front of you! We discovered hell of a new technology since we came here, just why don’t you wanna do it?!”

“Just because I don’t want to! It’s a waste!” 

He exclaimed with tears pooling in his unseeing eyes. Slowly flowing down. Making his world shatter to pieces giving him back the memories of so many days and months and years ago. 

Hange tried to convince him in doing the robotic eye surgery so many times that Levi was almost sick of it. He knew how to reject and he was going to reject. Robotic eyes didn’t sound too pleasant to him. In the matter of years he had regained his strength and he started to live with his blind eyes. So there was no point in seeing again. 

The world had died for him so many years ago on the other side of the ocean and he had promised himself that he had nothing else to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you to anyone who left kudos. Stay safe.


End file.
